Drunken Nights
by EmilyAnneRiker
Summary: Newly Divorced, Beth Green goes in search of a new job. She happens upon Drunken Nights, a Bar owned by Daryl Dixon, a roughened up redneck who brings out a new desire in Little Beth. Walking Dead AU. NO ZA. Rated M For Language, Violence, and Eventual Steamy Goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Walking dead or profit from it in anyway but I do own my ideas and that counts for something right? Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Also The song in the story is Skinny Love originally done by Bon Iver. I heard it via Birdy so yeah. **

* * *

><p>Beth looked up at the sign that matched the same script on the wanted ad she held in her hand. "Drunken Nights. Classy." she muttered softly. The building held a sort of dark, dank feel to it. Almost run down. This building contrasted the level to where she had sank. She sighed softly. It was hard getting a Job when your Ex husband was Governor of Georgia. Especially when he made it his goal to make her life hell after she left him.<p>

Philip Blake was all she could dream of when she first got out of high school and joined Law school. She followed him around like a lost puppy and yes, she had fallen hard for him. But when he fell into power, he turned that power on her. She went through 100's of dollars of concealer a month, that she was surprised he didn't hurt her for that. It took everything in her to leave and then even more to file for divorce. Philip threatened to kill her if she left several times, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She feared for her life as it was and he never let her see her family. She couldn't take it.

Beth touched her cheek instinctively, where he had hit her so many times and a small tear slipped out of her eye. She shook the memories off and entered the bar. The inside didn't mirror the outside at all. The interior walls were painted black and red to give off a sensual feel to the bar. There were many glass tables across the room, with black chairs surrounding them, and in the middle of the room was a stage with a piano and a single mike in the middle. In one corner stood a bar, with the same glass top as the rest of the tables in the room. It screamed sensual elegances. "This is beautiful." The words slipped from her lips in Awe.

"I have never heard somebody refer to a bar as beautiful, but thanks, I guess." A voice behind her startled her and she turned to face the man who spoke. She froze, her stare riveting over him. She couldn't find words for this man. He was handsome, but if handsome could be rough, he would speak all of it. His hair was shaggy, slightly sweeping across his forehead and baby blue eyes. He had the build of a man who had spent many days and night getting his hands dirty, every muscle ripped and tanned. He was intimidating. "Are ya brain dead or can I help ya with somethin'?" his voice sliced through the cloud forming in her brain.

His words hit a nerve and she glared up at this man. "Excuse me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I ain't speaking in tongues, are ya brain dead or can I help ya with somethin'?" He crossed his arms over his chest. She couldn't believe this jerk. She had quite a few names she wanted to call him.

"Didn't your mama teach you any manners, Sir?" She poked him in the chest to prove a point. Her past experiences taught her not to take any crap from men. Phillip broke the sweet girl underneath. Beth would let anyone hurt her again.

The man stared back at her, sizing her up this time. He couldn't quite figure out this girl. "You are one to talk about manners, girl. Just standing there ogling me like yer next meal." He spat the words at her, making her blush. She had been ogling him. She looked down as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"I saw an ad in the paper to work here. That's why I am here. Are you the owner?" she finally met his eyes as she bit her lower lip.

The man shifted uncomfortably for a moment before he conducted himself. "The names Daryl Dixon. Yes, I co own this place with my brother, Merle." He stated as he walked over to the bar, breaking the heated gaze.

Beth followed behind as she looked at this bewildering man. The same man that had insulted her moments ago, owned this place. Oh lord, help her, she was going down a might terrible path in her life. "Well Daryl Dixon, My name is Beth Green, and I'd like to apply to be a Bartender."

Daryl snorted. He had never heard something so funny in his life. "Go home, little girl. This bar ain't no place for a prissy little thing like you." He grabbed a bottle of Jack from behind the bar and poured himself a glass. "They would eat ya alive here." He chuckled as he threw the jack back, wincing as the burn assaulted his throat.

"No wonder ya ain't got anybody to take this job, you're an asshole." she spat back.

He glared back at her trying to study her. "You ain't the first to call me an asshole, you wont be the last."

Beth rolled her eyes "Well that pretty original, Now isn't it?" she walked over to Daryl and placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't ya get over your pathetic 'the world hates me' act, and tell me when I start?" she countered.

He got up from his seat and glowered down at her. "Tough words for a little priss like you? You don't know me, nor do you got a job here."

She felt a shiver of fear run through her blood for a moment as a flashback of Philip standing over her flashed through her mind. Beth pushed it back to the hidden depths of her mind and shoved Daryl back. "I know enough to see that you act all tough but ya aint anything special." She knew her words would bite but she couldn't care less. She figured she already lost the job opportunity, so what could it hurt to get him back with her own insults.

"You can just go fuck yerself." He turned and walked away from her into his office, slamming the door to emphasis his annoyance. That little brat knew nothing about him, Nor did her opinion matter to him. Though, Daryl still let her opinion affect him. She was right in some way. He wasn't good with people which made it hard to keep employees much less hire them. He hit the wall with his fist before he opened the door to go find her.

He halted in the door way when the sweet angelic voice hit his senses. It was like nothing he had heard before. Each note held a feeling of its own as if sang from the heart.

"...And I told you to be patient, And I told you to be fine. And I told you to be balance, and I told you to be kind. And in the morning Ill be with you, but it will be a different kind. Cause I'll be holding all the tickets, and you'll be hold all the fines." The voice rang through the bar along with the melody of the piano. "Who will love you, Who will fight. Who will fall, far behind. Come on skinny love." Daryl moved to the left to find the person which the voice belongs too and his eyes collided with a breathtaking picture of Beth playing the piano. She was lost in the music, as if she had become one with it. Every note was created from her soul.

She played the last cord, and smiled to herself. Beth hadn't touched a piano since she had married Philip. He hated her music. He said it distracted him and gave him headaches. She didn't have the strength to fight him over it so she stopped altogether. Her bliss was interrupted by a man clearing his voice. She gasped and hopped up, red tinting her cheeks. Daryl stood there with a ghost of a smile in his features. "I'm sorry. I hadn't played in awhile, and well it was just tempting and-"

"You start Friday. Wear something nice, you will be after all, the center of attention." He turned on his heels and walked back into his office leaving a confused Beth standing there.

She couldn't believe it, he had hired her after all. Beth smiled as she exited the bar, stopping before the sign. "This is my ticket." she sighed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey There guys! Thank you for all the Favs and the reviews. I'm so excited my first story is actually up and running! I was nervous about posting it but now I am super excited to see where this story goes also. Somethings I'd like to clear up, but I promise will be cleared up ahead of time, are the ages and stuff. Philip will be approximately around 40 and Beth is 25 in this story. Also Daryl ofcoarse will be around 36. but this will all be cleared up with later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Walking Dead or any of the characters or else I wouldnt of let Season 5's mid Finale end the way it did. I am still heart broken about it so yeah. Other than that own my ideas and feelings. So enjoy and Review and Favorite. **

**Thanks,**

**Emily Anne **

* * *

><p>Friday morning came around and Beth found herself fidgeting at the breakfast table. Her sister, Maggie, kept sending curious glances her way. It wouldn't be long before Maggie would ask what was up. She hadn't planned on telling her family about her new job, because she felt they wouldn't approve. Especial with her father's history with Alcohol. But she knew she would have to tell Maggie eventually. She told her everything. Maggie was her best friend and sister.<p>

Maggie set her fork down and raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Okay. Spill Bethy. What's on your mind?"

Beth looked away from her sister's penetrating stare. "I finally got a job." She smiled as she moved the eggs around with her fork. "Ya wont have'ta put up with me for much longer." She knew her sister didn't mind her staying with her, Maggie actually enjoyed it. She had lost so much time with Beth, that when her sister came to her for help, she didn't hesitate. Beth on the other hand, hated feeling like a burden to her sister.

"That's wonderful!" Maggie's eyes lit up at the good news. "And you stay here as long as you need, lil sis, I don't mind at all." She continued eating, her words falling between bites. "So Where at?"

Beth blushed when her sister asked where. "Drunken Nights, off of Broadway."

Maggie's fork clattered against the plate. "Drunken Nights? The one owned by those god awful Dixon brothers?" Her eyes narrowed in on her sister.

Beth pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ah. So you've met them." Although she only met Daryl, that was enough for her. She'd hate to meet his brother.

"Yeah. Everyone in town knows about those two. Merle has been in custody enough times to have his own cell. Don't let Rick find out, He will surely give daddy a heart attack." Maggie got up from the table and grabbed her plate taking it over to the sink. Rick Grimes was the Sheriff of Atlanta, and Maggie was right. He didn't hesitate to tell Hershel about catching Maggie with drugs, he sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to tell him about Beth's new job.

Beth followed behind with her plate, setting it beside her sister and grabbing the towel on the counter, taking up the drying task. "I haven't met Merle, yet." She contemplated for a moment on whether she should ask her sister about Daryl. Part of her wanted to know and part didn't care to know. "What do you know about the other brother?"

Maggie turned on the faucet and filled the sink with water, and started to scrub the plates. "Well..." she paused for a moment, searching her brain for anything on Daryl. "I guess I've only heard about him, in association with his brother. Like how he bails Merle out all the time, and covers his brothers tracks. Nothin' about him really. He's just real quiet and tends to keep to himself." She dunks the dishes in the water, waiting for the soap and water to dissolve the left over food. "Still gives me a bad feelin' though."

"He was a bit moody when I met him. Like someone peed in his cheerios that mornin.'"

Maggie laughed as she pulled the dishes out of the sink and handed it to her sister. "I wouldn't blame 'im. I would be quite sour if I had to go behind you and clean up everything you did wrong."

Beth sighed, as she dried the two plates. "I guess your right." She placed The clean dishes in the cabinet and started off towards her room. She still had to pick something out to wear tonight. "Well, I start tonight, if ya wanna come by and see me."

Her sister smiled and leaned against the table. "You know what, me and Glen were looking for somethin' to do tonight." Glen was Maggie's Boyfriend of 4 years. She met him in college when someone had four boxes of pizza delivered to the wrong dorm. After finishing off two of the boxes and a case of beer later, they had their first date planned out. Glen was a huge goofball and Beth enjoyed it when he was around. He fit right into the family.

Beth raises an eyebrow at her sister, "Something other than a reason to have the hair tie on the handle?" she teased with a giggle.

Maggie threw a kitchen towel at her sister. "Quiet you." Maggie giggled. "Don't you worry one bit about our normal activities, the hair tie will be there when you get home tonight. "

Beth rolled her eyes and went in search of an outfit.

* * *

><p>Daryl picked up empty bottles and pizza boxes that his brother strewed across the living room. He sighed. He never got a break around here. Between working everyday at Drunken Nights and picking up after his lazy, good for nothin' brother, he was surprised he got any sleep. Merle was passed out on the living room floor, reeking of stale beer. "Well 'least he made it inside this time." Daryl nudge him with his boot. "Wake up, ya sorry son of a bitch. Ya work tonight."<p>

Merle grumbled and swatted at the boot that kicked at him. "Fuck you."

"I ain't playing yer games today, Merle. We got a new girl workin' with us tonight and I really need ya to work the bar." Daryl tied the bag of trash and set it by the front door to take out later.

Merle sat up slowly rubbing at the stubble that covered his chin. "No shit, baby brother." he chuckled in amusement. "A girl, huh. Somethin' wrong with 'er?"

"'sides her major attitude problem, No." She wasn't what he suspected to work there much less want to. Her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes shone quiet innocence. Her figure moved with fragile petite wonder. And her voice... He had no words for what flowed from those delicate lips. He shook his head, ridding his head of such thoughts. There is no way he would fall for a girl. What was she? like 20. She had to be at least 21 to want to work there.

Merle watched his brother and laughed. "oh boy. You wanna fuck 'er." He got up off the floor and walked over to the restroom. "So is this bitch as old as Carol?"

Carol was a server at Drunken Nights. She was married to an abusive fuck, so she had spent many of her nights hiding in Daryl's Bedroom. Yes, she was good in bed but Daryl never thought about her as anymore than a good friend and a common bed mate. "I aint you. I don't sleep with people I just met, let alone little prissy brats. "

Daryl heard the toilet flush and Merle walked out zipping his fly. "Well if she's got my baby brother, all hot and bothered, she must be one hell of a looker. I might just fuck her for ya." Merle sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.

"You wont touch a single hair on her head, if you know what's good for ya." Daryl slammed his fist against the wall to prove his point. "Be at the bar by 5, no later. " and with that Daryl walked out the door, lighting a cigarette on the way out.

* * *

><p>Beth had finally found something to wear in her closet, after about an hour trying things on and then taking them off in frustration. She decided on a red strapless dress, that hugged her curves in all the right areas. She had a pair of black closed toed heels, with a matching cardigan. She left her long curls down around her shoulders and finished the look off with red lipstick and a light Smokey-eye look. Maggie was speechless when she saw Beth and almost didn't let her out of the house.<p>

Now She stood before Drunken Nights, her nerves screamed from her finger tips as she entered the bar to start her new life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh boy cant wait to write Daryl's awesome reaction. anyways.**

** Thank you, **

**Emily Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

**So yay! So many followers I am just dying here. :) Here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like. **

**Also guys, I read a few negative comments about the whole Carol/Daryl situation, stating it doesnt make sense. First I would like to state that originally the show was big about the whole Caryl thingy. And believe me Im completely Bethyl but there was a time when I was Caryl. And it doesnt matter if it doesnt make sense to you guys, It is my story, it makes sense to me. I have a way Im going with it and if Carol really bothers you, than it is your fault if you miss out on my story. There I have had my peace.**

**Thank you guys for the support. :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Walking Dead or any of the characters. If I did, I sure wouldnt be writing my stories on here, I would be making millions with them! That being said, the idea of the story is mine because Im awesome. Also Song is Be Good by Emily Kinney herself, but a real Bethyl Fan should know that awesome tid bit. :) Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>When Beth entered the Bar a couple of the men's eyes automatically glued to her. She blushed and pulled at the bottom of her dress before walking up to the bar. She was about a half hour early, and had a bit of time to kill so she slid onto one of the stools. A middle aged man with an army buzz cut made it over to her finally and grinned. His eyes roamed over her and he gave a appreciative whistle. "Hey there, Sweetheart. What do you think about coming home with Ol' Merle tonight?"<p>

Beth rolled her eyes at his comment. "So you're the brother." She pulled out her wallet and looked at Merle. "I think I'd rather get a few drinks in me then go anywhere with you." She laid a twenty on the bar. "A Sangria, please."

Merle sized her up for a moment and then turned and prepared her drink for her. "Cocky lil' thing, ain't we?" he asked, placing the drink in front of her. "By your comment, you seem to know my baby brother." He raised an eyebrow.

She took a sip of the sangria and sighed in bliss. "He just hired me."

Merle snorted, "No Shit! You're the one that's got my brother all bothered?" Merle's eyes roamed over her again. "don't blame 'im for wantin' to fuck ya. You even look Easy."

Beth sputtered at his comment, as a blush crept up her neck and over her cheeks. She couldn't believe he just said that. Beth was so appalled she reached across the counter and slap Merle across the face. The slap resounded through the bar and everyone's eyes fell on Beth. "Doesn't anybody in your family have manners?"

Merle glared at her as he rubbed his throbbing cheek. "Don't need no sissy manners." he mumbled.

Beth rolled her eyes and turned to leave the bar. Daryl couldn't pay her enough to work there. She looked down to avoid everyone's searing gaze, her embarrassment screaming at her to run far away. She was so caught up she didn't see the hard chest before she collided with it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I-" She stopped her rambling when her eyes hit the blue depth of his eyes.

Daryl looked at the beautiful blonde before him, all frazzled. She had the tiniest bit of blush dotted across her cheeks but it just enhanced to her beauty. He felt himself straining against his jeans at having her so close to him. He needed to touch her, if just the slightest graze. He pushed her hair out of her face, the electricity from the touch zapping him to his core. Daryl stepped back and looked anywhere but at her as he cleared his throat. "You perform in 5 minutes, where are you goin'?"

Beth still shivered from his short-lived touch. "Well I... I mean." she scolded herself internally to get it together. "I don't think I should work for you." Her eyes darted back to the bar, where Merle still nursed his now red cheek.

_Damnit Merle._ Daryl cursed. He had charged everyone extra tonight to come to see Beth. He didn't care much to refund all these people. "Look Beth, just tonight. I already promised everyone a show, Just perform tonight, pay included, and then ya can decide whether you want to work here or not. " He looked into her eyes, pleading.

Looking up at the stage and then back over to the bar, Beth sighed softly before nodding. "Okay. But just tonight."

He sighed in relief. "Thanks." He lead her up to the stage and introduced her to Noah, the pianist, before heading back to confront his brother.

Noah stood and held his hand out to her, "Hi there, I'm Noah Cruz."

She took his hand and smiled. "Beth Greene. "

"Lil Beth? Hershel's daughter?" Beth wasn't surprised he knew her. Her daddy was the top Vet in Atlanta, everyone went to Hershel when their animals were sick or injured. That didn't mean she didn't feel bad for not knowing him.

"Yeah. That's my daddy." She smiled softly.

Noah whistled softly, "My you have grown from the awkward lanky kid I remember." She tilted her head to the side in confusion. He smiled in amusement. "You don't remember me do ya? Noisy Noah? They sat me in the back of the class because of how loud I was. I stuck gum in your hair in first grade on a dare."

Beth's eyebrow wrinkled in thought for a moment before it clicked with her. "Oh yeah. And in return, I took scissors to your hair. " She giggled. "Nice ta see your hair grew back."

Noah laughed along with her. "Yeah, my parents weren't too happy about that."

"Neither were Mine." She pulled out a notepad from her bag and handed it over. It was the composition she wrote for one of her songs.

* * *

><p>Daryl stood there watching Beth and Noah talk and he felt jealousy slide over him. She looked so carefree and he saw her smile for the first time. It was breathtaking. What he would give to make her smile like that.<p>

"Something botherin' ya, Darlina." Merle's eyes followed Daryl's and he snorted. "Well looky there. Miss Priss, got herself some eye candy."

Daryl slammed his fist on the counter and glared at Merle. "Do you ever know when to shut yer mouth? You might have cost us a good asset to the bar, because of that damn mouth."

"Not my fault the princess cant handle a little jokin' around." Merle opened up a beer and handed it to his brother. "You need this. You're a lil tense."

Rolling his eyes, He took a sip and sighed with relief as Beth finally took the stage. She captivated everyone's gaze as she took hold of the mike.

_Its unclear now what we intend_  
><em>We're alone in our own world.<em>  
><em>And you don't want to be my boyfriend,<em>  
><em>And I don't want to be your girl.<em>  
><em>And that, that's a relief.<em>  
><em>We'll drink up our grief,<em>  
><em>And pine for summer.<em>  
><em>And we'll buy a beer to shotgun,<em>  
><em>And we'll lay in the lawn<em>  
><em>And we'll be good.<em>

Beth's eyes met his as she sang and that's when he Knew. He had to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know it has been a good couple of days but I have been sick as a dog and haven't done anything much less get out of bed. But I have the fourth chapter up and I am pretty freaking excited. Also I added in a little surprise mention of the Tell Tale Walking Dead Game. I'm clever. Sometimes. haha**

**We are at 64 followers and 22 favs now and I'm a happy camper. **

**DumBlonde1019: Ive been trying to make the chapters longer but the program I am using keeps messing up after so many words and becomes slow and a, excuse my language, pain in the ass. haha anyways I tried my best to make it as long as I could and put Daryl's POV more into it. I hope you like. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not profit in anyway from Walking Dead, If I did, I wouldn't be a waitress. But the story concept is mine, and mine alone. **

* * *

><p>Daryl was talking to a customer when Beth stepped off stage and his eyes followed her. He was seriously in deep.<p>

"Are you even listenin' to me?" The customer snapped her fingers in front of Daryl's face, which seriously pissed him off. The broad was upset because Merle had grabbed her ass. What's New? Merle liked to make his life a living hell.

He sighed, "Of coarse I heard ya." he mumbled under his breath. "Who couldn't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out twenty dollars. "Look, I'll refund your night. Problem solved." His eyes wandered back over to Beth and notice she was gone. He didn't even wait for the woman to respond before he walked over to the stage.

Noah was packing up his folder with all his music, when he looked up to see his manager hovering over him. "Dixon." His mouth set into a straight line. "May I help you?"

"Where's Beth?" Daryl and Noah didn't get along too well but Noah stayed and played music for him. Noah hadn't gotten the best grades in school so he didn't get to go on to be something. He was stuck in Georgia with the closest thing he got to his dream.

He shrugged. "She went home. Her gig was over at 9. Didn't she come by and collect her pay?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. you think I'd be askin' ya if she had?"

"Dude," he threw his hands up in surrender. "don't get all defensive. Just telling you what I know."

Running his fingers calmly through his hair, Daryl turned and walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Beth sat on the curb waiting for her sister to pick her up. She had told her 10 just in case and now she had to wait 30 minutes. She hoped that Maggie would come up and see her perform but something must of come up. When she had finished singing on stage, her eyes had locked with Daryl's for a moment and she knew she had to hightail it out of there. So when his attention was on the angry customer, she hurried over to the door.<p>

The cool air hit her face, cold enough to shake her from the fog that plagued her brain since she felt Daryl's touch. "What am I gonna do?" She sighed as she placed her head in her hands. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel some sort of attraction to Daryl. "Stupid Daryl Dixon!" She cried out in frustration.

"What did I do to ya, this time?" A voice snapped from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned towards him. Daryl glowered down at her, patiently waiting for her answer. "Well... Uh..." she stood up and faced him, placing her hands on her hips. "You're just frustratin'!"

"I'm frustratin'? You come in demandin' I give you a job, and then when I do, you wanna leave as soon as you walk through the door!" He spat back at her. Daryl didn't understand woman.

"It was bad enough I had to deal with you, I couldn't stand two of ya." She poked him in the chest.

He grabbed her hand and pulled him to her, her body pressing up against him. "I aint nothin' like Merle." He snarled down at her, his mouth just mere inches from hers.

She looked into his eyes, her breath shallow as she felt every inch of hard male before her. Beth hadn't been this close to a man since she left Philip and even then it wasn't what she would describe as intimate. Terrifying, Gross, those were the words she would use to describe it. This was intimate. She raised up on her toes, closing the distance and pressing her lips against his.

Daryl didn't respond at first. His lips were rough and as if made of stone while his mind wrapped around what was going on. To say he was in shock was an understatement. He really didn't expect this. His body responded before his brain caught up and he wrapped his arm around her waist crushing her to him, as his other hand wound its way through her hair. Daryl's tongue slid along her lip, asking permission and getting what he wanted when Beth's Lips parted, he didn't hesitate as his tongue slid across hers. A delicious moan escaped her lips, and Daryl felt himself strain against his jeans. She tasted like strawberries and cream. Something sensual but innocence to him. She was going to be the slow death of him.

Beth wanted him in that moment. In every way possible, and she couldn't tell if she was really attracted to him or if she had been alone for too long, but there was no mistaking that spark that jumped from their touch. It made its way down to her core making her crazy.

_Honk!_

And Just like that Beth and Daryl broke apart. She turned towards the car that had honked and looked into the eyes of her brother In law, Glenn. Maggie wasn't in the car, so she wasn't as worried but she was flushed and embarrassed. Beth looked up at Daryl, who's gaze now held anything, other than hers.

_Honk!_

"I'm Comin'!" She yelled back at Glenn.

Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out one hundred and fifty dollars, giving it over to Beth along with a Bar business card with his name and number on it. "Here. In case ya change yer mind." He walked back towards the bar, Beth's eyes following him every step of the way.

"Come on, Beth. Get in the car." Glenn yelled from the car window. "Walking Dead is coming on at 10:30, and Lee's suppose to find Clementine."

Beth looked away from Daryl finally and climbed in the car. Glenn raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an explanation. "You saw nothin', ya hear me? I really don't want to hear it from Maggie right now." She glared back at him.

"Of all the people, Daryl Dixon, though, little sis?" Glenn put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot. "Isnt he like 40 or something?"

Beth blushed. She hadn't even taken in account his age. Although He couldn't be more than 40, he was quite a bit older than her. What was she going to do.

* * *

><p>He left the bar about midnight, leaving Merle to close down. Daryl needed to clear his head and take a long cold shower. The ghost of her Lips still Lingered, keeping his pants tight and shivers running over his skin. It didn't help he kept picturing her lips in other more delectable places.<p>

After his shower, he grabbed a beer and flopped down onto the couch. Daryl turned on the TV and a news lady stood in front of the governor's house. He was about to change the channel when a picture of Beth popped up on the TV. He turned up the volume and sat back.

"Its been 4 months since Beth Greene divorced Governor Philip Blake, and rumor has it Governor Blake is planning to sue Ms. Greene for apparently 4 million dollars she stole from him." A happy picture of Beth and Philip popped up on the screen. "Who would've known such a Happy looking couple could harbor so many secrets and hatred towards each other."

Beth didn't seem like one who would do something like that. Daryl rubbed the stubble along his chin in thought. _The poor girl came in for a job, for god's sake. Why would she need a job when she had access to 4 million dollars? _He turned the TV off and threw the remote down on the couch.

The phone rang and Daryl jumped up off of the couch too eager. He grabbed the phone and pressed answer. "Dixon Residence."

"Hey Daryl, Can I come over?" Carol spoke sensually on the other end. Ed must've been out or she wouldn't of addressed him by his name much less use that tone with him.

Daryl signed softly. Carol was the last thing on his mind right now. Yeah sure, he could get his kicks off with Carol but he really didn't find that all too appealing. Beth was the only one he wanted to warm his bed. "I'm not really up to it tonight, Carol."

Carol was quiet on the line for a moment, In shock. "You never say no to me. What's the matter?" She asked sounding a bit worried.

"I'm just not in the mood." He snapped at her, a little agitated. He slummed against the wall and sighed. "I-I'm sorry. See you at work, Carol." He hung up the phone and slammed it down on the counter. What was Beth doing to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys. So wow 75 follows, 24 favs, and 25 comments. Thats amazeballs. Just saying. I really appreciate all the support. Also I know this one is a lot smaller and like stuff but the next chapter should be supper long and amazing.**

**ohk now a shout out:**

**DumBlonde1019 I feel like you and I are going to be great friends. :) and Oh just wait, I have so many special fun things planned. also maybe a few plot twist. mwhahaha. I dont know. all just cookin' in my brain. Anyways Thanks for the reviews, they rock and stay awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Walking dead. I dont profit, yada yada yada. But these Ideas are mine and mine alone. **

**Lots a Love,**

**Emily Anne**

* * *

><p>"So how was your first night, Bethy?" Maggie asked between bites of her Chinese. She didn't go with Glenn to pick her up because she had to wait for the delivery man, which saved Beth from interrogation.<p>

That didn't stop Beth's eyes from glaring in on Glenn in warning. She knew how bad he was at keeping secrets but she felt if she shot him enough times with her death glare she could hold it off for now. "It was fun." She simply stated as she played with the shrimp in her shrimp friend rice.

Maggie cocked her head to the side. "Just fun? Nothin' happened." She took another bite of her chinese food. "You're a wonderful singer and beautiful. I have no doubt the men where just crawlin' all over you."

Glenn coughed across the table and Beth kicked him.

"Are ya alright, baby?" Maggie rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Yeah..." He nervously looked between Maggie and Beth. "Just a shrimp. It went down wrong."

He looked like a total nervous wreck and Beth fought the strong urge to facepalm. Maggie was smart, she would figure out and get it out of him sooner or later.

"O..kay.." Maggie eyed them suspiciously. "You two act like I don't know your hidin' somethin'. But No matter, I'll get it out of Glenn tonight." She grinned wickedly at Glenn making us both groan. "Oh Beth, before I forget, Ya had mail come in from your lawyer. I left it on the counter next to the phone." She stood up from the table and dumb her chinese container in the trash can before meeting Glenn's stare and motioning him to come to her bedroom with her.

"Sorry, lil Sis. " He hung his head in defeat and walked with Maggie to her bed room.

"Wait!" Beth called out. "I'll tell you what happened. Just... spare Glenn. "

Maggie stopped in the door way of the bedroom and raised an eyebrow waiting. Glenn took an audible sigh.

"You remember Noah? The one who put gum in my hair in grad school?" Beth spun the lie up in her head as soon as she noticed Glenn about to give.

Her sister thought back for a moment before she nodded. "I remember now. Daddy was furious."

"Well, Glenn caught us in a steamin' makeout session. I told him to keep his mouth shut, I didn't want to get teased about it." She wouldn't even look at Glenn as she spoke but she was sure he was either teetering between annoyed or amused. She was quite surprised she crafted that lie so well.

"Can't say I didn't see that comin'. When a guy likes you, they tend to pick on ya." Maggie giggled. "Good for you, Bethy. You need a sex life. All ya do is mope around feelin' sorry for your self."

"I do not!" Beth stammered out as she placed her hands on her hips. Maggie raised an eyebrow at her sister, waiting for Beth to realize how full of shit she sounded. "Ohk, maybe, I have been a little down in the dumps."

"A little?" Glenn mumbled under his breath and Beth shot him a glare, causing him to shrink into himself behind Maggie. It was bad enough dealing with one Greene Sister's attitude, he hated having to deal with both.

"When do you work next?" Maggie asked.

Beth looked down and sighed picking at her Chinese again. "I...I don't think I'm gonna go back." she watched her sister put her hand on her hip. "I don't really get along with those Dixon brother." Beth refused to meet Glenn's eyes.

"Don't you dare let them ruin a good thing for you." Maggie threatened. "You go in there and show those Dixon boys that Greene Attitude you have." With that her sister turned and dragged Glenn to her bed room.

Beth sighed softly and then picked up the letter from earlier. The divorce was final, what could he possible want now. She ripped the packaging and unfolded the letter. "Dear Mrs. Green, I am sorry to inform that Mr. Philip Blake is suing you for 4.5 million dollars. He allegedly stated you had stolen 4 million and the 500 grand is for casualties. Your court date is scheduled for next fall. Contact me at my number, 800-434-2341 so we can hopefully meet and talk about this face to face.

Thank you,

Michonne Cassidy"

Beth dropped the letter and let it fall to the floor. Her whole world was swimming again. No, this can't be happening. She picked up her car keys and rushed out the door. She didn't know where she was going until she saw the blurred neon lights. Beth pulled into a parking spot and got out, locking the door as she headed into the bar. Beth expected to see Daryl but all she saw was a few patrons at the bar and Merle hitting on a beautiful brunette.

She walked up to the bar and sat on one of the stools. When Merle's eyes finally made it to her, she didn't even give him a chance to make a snarky comment. "four shots of your strongest rum. Keep 'em comin' and don't start your shit, I'm so not in the mood."

Merle could see the puffiness of her eyes but that nor her warning stopped him from saying something. He grabbed the shots and placed them in front of her. "Wanna tell Ol' Merle, why your drownin' your sorrows?"

Beth sighed exasperatedly. "No, not really. Just keep the drinks comin'." She downed the first two and winced as it burned her throat.

He nodded and for once did what she asked.

* * *

><p>Daryl finally started to drift off on the couch around 3 am. He just couldn't get Beth and The Governor out of his brain and when he did eventually, he was haunted by those soft red lips of hers.<p>

Tim McGraw played on his cellphone and he groaned. He just wanted some sleep. He blindly swatted at the table next to him, his hand finally connecting with the phone and brought it in front of him. He cracked open one eye and sighed seeing Merles number. He pressed enter and snapped into the phone. "What? Cant you keep that place from burnin' down for one goddamn night?"

"The bars fine, baby bro. There's 'nother problem." Daryl could hear his brother grunt as if he was moving something.

"Well?" Daryl was losing his patience as another minute tick by.

"That lil' singer, ya got the hots for? Yeah, I'm tryin' to close down and after her 7th shot she passed out at the bar. I done near broke my back movin' her to the couch." Merle grunted into the phone as he cracked his back. "The girl's a damn mess."

Daryl sighed and looked at the clock. it was reaching 6am. He stood up and grabbed the car keys on the coffee table next to him. "Okay. I'll be there in 10."

* * *

><p>When Daryl arrived at the bar, he saw Merle taking out the last of the trash. He climbed out of his truck and walked over to Merle. "What didya do to upset her?"<p>

His brother threw up his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me. She was like that when she got 'ere. I thought it was somethin' you did."

Daryl rolled his eyes and entered the bar. His eyes landed on her the second he entered. She was curled up on one of the couches, her cheeks pale and flushed and her hair all tousled around. Even drunk and sleeping she was gorgeous. He walked over and lightly shook her shoulders. "Wake up, Beth." she swatted at his hands and he chuckled to himself. "C'mon now. You don't wanna hafta go home with Merle tonight, would ya?"

Beth wrinkled her nose before her eyes cracked open a bit. "I didn't take any money." she said softly.

He was confused at first but then he remember the news report, almost wishing he hadn't. "I know ya didn't, baby girl. " He pushed a stray hair away from her face.

"I don't wanna go to jail and I can't pay, and oh god.." Her eyes started welling up again and she sat up and threw her arms around his neck. Daryl awkwardly placed his hand on her back and rubbed.

"We'll figure it out. don't you worry about nothing." after a few moments she went still against his arms and became a bit heavy against him. He scooped her up, laying her head against his chest and walked out of the bar. When he passed Merle, He nodded towards him once and then proceeded to place Beth in the front seat of his truck. She slumped against the seat and he got in on the driver side and starting the car.

She was so fragile and breakable he didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH! Next Chapter coming to a fanfiction near you!<strong>

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUHHH. Ohk guys, I experimented a little with this and I hope you guys liked if not, then tough cause I like it. This chapter is going to have an emotional dark feel to it, so warning; you are about to have your heart touched.**

**Also have y'all heard, they are seriously working on bringing Beth back next season, and they are kinda clever about it. /amcs-walking-dead-agrees-bring-beth-greene-back-life/ - Follow it. FOLLOW IT! Y'know ya want too! My hope has been restored.**

**Now for the best part: SHOUT OUT!:**

**DumBlonde1019: I so can't wait to write Michonne in, this is gonna be fun. And Yes, the answer is so totally yes all the way to him taking her home but you shall find out what is going to happen. Also I write it as a slow burn because I know that when I'm reading a Bethyl fic, I like to feel that tingly awesomeness as I watch their relationship grows. Throwing 'em into bed so quickly makes it like "meh. So? I like the Daryl get down but where's the relationship development?" Also Daryl isn't one to just jump into it like a wild horny dog. Anyways I hope you like this chapter and where it is going. I sure do but that might be a bias opinion.**

**sillymommy2010 and DarylDixonLover: thank you guys for being supportive and posting a review after almost every chapter. its amazing and I appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Daryl or Beth or any other of those sexy and some not so sexy characters from Walking dead. But I do own my Ideas even if they sometimes come out looking like naked mole rats. :D**

* * *

><p>Beth's eyes flutter open and she looked around, trying to recollect herself. It took her only a second to realize she was not in her bedroom let alone Maggie's apartment. She sat up and try to think back to what happened the night before. She remembered getting the letter from her Lawyer and heading over to Drunken nights. 'Oh no.' her mind caught up to her. 'What if some random asshole took me home.'<p>

The room was very male. It had wood interior, almost like a cabin, and a crossbow hung on the wall and a gun cabinet sat in the corner. There were two doors, one she assumed led to a bathroom and the other she assumed led into the living room.

She crawled out of the bed, glad to still have her clothes on, and tried the first door. It indeed led into a big living room. There was a TV, a couch and a coffee table, covered with beer cans. 'Yup definitely a man's house.' The living room was completely empty and so she ventured into the kitchen. All the room had to offer was a counter littered with more beer bottles and cans and a mini fridge.

Beth walked back into the living room, and sighed. She didn't know where she was at, or if she even had her car to leave. Beth cursed loudly and someone cleared their throat behind her. When she turned, Daryl stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a towel hanging around his waist and his chest bare, wet, and toned. Beth Blushed as she looked anywhere but at him.

"You're finally awake I see. Does your head hurt, not feelin' sick or anythin'?" Daryl leaned casually against the door frame, as if his being practically naked around her, didn't phase him at all.

She nervously stammered. "Uh...yeah..I um... I am feelin' great. Surprised a bit not to have a hangover." She felt her eyes wanting to roam the length of his body but she wouldn't let herself do that. Instead she found a very interesting mark on the wall.

"Made sure ya got water and asprin' in your system."

"Thanks, I guess." Beth said bringing her eyes to his.

"Ya remember anything about last night?" His biceps flexed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh god. He's gonna be the death of me.' She gulped and shook her head. And then a thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened. "We didn't, y'know? We didn't do anythin', did we?"

He glared at her, a bit offended that she would even think that low of him. "Are you dense or somethin'? No 'coarse not." He spat out. "I couldn't find yer ID and I didn't know where ya lived, so I brought ya back here to sleep it off. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that." his eyes skimmed over her. "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you would of, the way your lookin' at me and all."

She blushed, angry and embarrassed by him. "Fuck you." She gritted her teeth.

He moved across the room and glared down at her, making himself look intimidating to her, as if he had to try. "You want to."

-Smack!

Her hand connected with his face and hell, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. A red welt appear on his cheek and he reached up and rubbed the offended skin. Beth didn't think she had it in her, but she was just so worked up over the whole Philip situation, what he said pissed her off. She was so mad, she didn't even noticed the tears streaking her face until her legs wobbled and she started to fall.

Daryl's quick reflexes caught her before she hit the ground. She didn't just look fragile, she was fragile. Every wall inside her, glass, ready to break by just the slightest touch. He wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed, clutching onto his arms. Beth was afraid if she let go, she would fall farther into this hell. "I'm...I'm sorry. I.. I just can't handle this..this anymore." she choked on every single word as they slipped out.

Daryl didn't handle this kind of thing, so he just held her. Hoping that his embrace alone could help her. "'S alright." He mumbled as he awkwardly patted her back. "Didn't hurt that much, anyhow." He picked her up for the second time in the last 24 hours and carried her over to the couch, setting her down gently. "Lemme go put some clothes on, and We'll talk, Ok?" He wiped a stray tear away from her cheek.

Beth nodded as her lip quivered. She was a blubbering mess and he still handle her like a porcelain doll. She watched as he walked into the same room she had excited just this morning, and she wrapped her arms around her legs. No more than 5 minutes later, he came walking back in, dressed in torn bluejeans and a white t-shirt. He tossed a roll of toilet paper at Beth. When she looked down at the roll and chuckled, he shrugged. "Sorry, this ain't some prissy rich house, we don't have fancy tissue boxes."

She bit her lip from laughing again, and took the toilet paper, wiping at her eyes. It was like a constant leaky faucet, when she would while away the tears, new ones would take the place. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm some kinda wreck."

He sat at the other end of the couch and shook his head. "Nah, you have feelins' like the rest of us, you just handle them diff'rent." he chuckled, "Probably a lot better than I do."

A ghost of a smile graced her lips for a second. "I just met you, and I've already been in your arms twice."

"Three times."

"hmmm?"

"Three times. You've been in my arms three times." He commented. She cocked her head to the side. "Last night I had to carry ya. You were way too intoxicated."

Beth blushed and then looked down, playing with the edge of the toilet paper. "Ok. Yeah that doesn't make me feel any better." She pushed a stray piece of hair outta her face. Beth didn't even want to see what her hair or make up looked like.

Daryl shook his head. "Stop it, Ok? I don't mind any, you shouldn't either."

Beth looked back up to him and nodded.

"Good. Now ya wanna tell me what had you knee deep in alcohol last night?" He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Beth thought about it for a moment. She didn't hardly talk about Philip to her sister much less a strange man who just came into her. Well, this strange man has started to flip her world upside down. "My ex-husband is still tryin' to make my life a livin' hell." She hugged herself tightly. "Where he can't hurt me physically, he is hurtin' me mentally."

The last statement pissed Daryl off to no extent. He knew Philip Blake was a terrible man, Daryl wouldn't have voted for him, if you held a gun to his head, but how could someone put their hands on a girl so small and so...precious. Daryl swore if he ever saw that man in person, he would ruin any chance of him being recognizable again. "The four million dollars. I heard some news lady talkin' about it on channel two, yesterday. Was gonna ask ya about it next time I saw you but plans changed."

"Oh god. Its on the news already?" She looked mortified and he almost wished he hadn't brought it up. "Can't he just leave me alone. "

"'M sorry, Beth." He mumbled. Hating seeing her so upset and scared.

"It's not your fault. Philips just out to make my life terrible, and if he gets publicly recognized, its a bonus on his part."

Daryl grunted and nodded. She didn't seem like the type to go after someone like that. "So how did someone like you, get mixed in with the likes of 'im?" He was also wondering the same thing about himself.

"I met him in college..." she sighed softly. "He was amazingly sweet and charmin', and I followed him around like a lost pup. It wasn't long before he began to develop feelin's for me himself and he made it his goal to make me his." she looked off as if bringing up the memory. "So after a few months of dating, he got me pregnant, total accident. Maggie was livid, and Daddy wasn't too happy about it because of the age difference. So Daddy threatened him into popping the question and I fell for it.

"The wedding was small, my dress was small, and I was just big all around, and I felt like the happiest girl alive. Y'know, it's every girls dream to get married, have a family, and be loved. And I was livin' that dream. Things still continued to be good after the baby was born." She smiled softly. "We named her Penny. Penny LeAnne Blake, and she was the most beautiful thing that came outta that marriage."

Daryl hung on every word, even as Beth started to fall back into the reality. "Then the night before Philips first day runnin' for governor, someone broke into the house. Someone, one of the other opponents sent to eliminate the competition. They just couldn't of gone for Philip alone. They had to kill my baby and then try to kill me." A tear slid down her cheek as she lifted up her shirt a little, showing a scar on her hip.

His heart ached for her. He remember hearing about the death of Philip's baby. He thought it was a campaigning tool to reel people in. The story sending chills straight to his bones. "My precious little Penny..." she sighed softly. "It tore philip apart and he blamed me. Like it was my fault. Like I sent that damn man to kill my baby. He told me night after night as he raped me and beat me, that I could of saved her, that he would of rather me dead than Penny. And I started to believe that." the tears streamed down her face. "Then he started falling into his power and it got worst. It hurts now, just talkin' about it."

Daryl couldn't stand it anymore. He reached over and pulled her against him, holding her tightly. She had gone through so much. For someone so young and sweet, she had suffered more hell, than he had. His father's beatings would never live up to her pain. "The one good thing that came out of this," She finally spoke against his chest. "They caught the man who killed my baby and the Woman who sent him. Jeffery Gorman killed my Penny, and Dawn Lerner set it up." She gritted her teeth. "She told Philip when he stated he was runnin', that everythin' comes with a price."

He rubbed her back as he listened to her cry. Even though it broke his heart, he understood the need to let it all out. "They will pay for what they did, Beth." He spoke softly. "Philip too."

Beth looked up into his eyes, "I just wan't Philip to leave me alone. I think there is still good somewhere locked in him, the part I use to love. He is just hurtin' as much as I am, only handlin' it differently."

Her eyes held hope, hope for someone who had hurt her, hope they were still somewhere in there broken shell. Not many people could bring themselves to that. Could still see good in something so bad. She was broken hope. Two words that should go together but described Beth Greene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you guys liked the Dawn, Gorman, and Penny reference. I wanted to experiment and Dawn's just a stupid bitch. anyways Nighty Night guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, So I've had some serious writers block these past couple weeks and it's been driving me insane! So I shall apologize for my brains assholery. Anyways I'm sure, No I'm hoping I made this longer for you guys to compensate and I have some wicked Ideas pouring forth as I write this so I can't wait to write those out. Thank you all for being patient with me and I hope you like this chapter. Oh also the mid season premiere lands on my birthday and I can't tell if that's gonna be the best birthday present or the worst but I just saw that as a mean coincidence. Thanks for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. Keep up the support, it really means a lot to me.**

**Anyways to the fun part:**

**DumBlonde1019: Oh plenty of more oogling to come and sexual tension. Yum right? And Daryl will always be associated with his brother, no matter what, so you gotta remember that when Beth keeps this secret from Maggie and her daddy. Some family isn't understanding of certain thing. Believe me, I should know sometimes. So on top of Beth being abused and such, Maggie will quickly jump to conclusions regarding Daryl Dixon from what she had heard about Merle and his father. Doesn't mean they wont find out, Mwhahahaha. **

**Summers Rage: I was experimenting with that and it just kinda came to me, and yes I plan to bring it back and tie it in. Just need to find the right time. **

**Thanks again goes out to DarylDixon'sLover, gwenstacy, sillymommy2010, and DumBlonde1019 for being great supporters throughout, plus some new people like malzateb, terrazas14, and now Summer's Rage. I really appreciate the reviews, they help me out and encourage me to go further. Even when I do get writers block, I tried working on it once a week for you guys, until I cleared the blockage. Thank you again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit anyway from The Walking Dead. If I did, I wouldn't have the mid season premier on my birthday. Gah that idea scares me. Anyways all characters except for the ones I make up, belong to AMC and such. Ideas though are all part of my crazy mind. **

**Thanks,**  
><strong>Emily Anne <strong>

* * *

><p>Beth reached up and ran her fingers softly against the red welt on Daryl's cheek. He winced a bit. "I really hurt you, didnt I?" He began to shake his head and she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. "Don't Lie. I am so sorry."<p>

Daryl turned and captured her lips, kissing her softly as he held her in his arms. Her lips were so soft and innocent despite what she had been through. It suprised him and made him want her more.

She began to kiss him back, a small moan escaping her, as Daryl engulfed her sense. She crawled into his lap and straddled his hips, letting her tongue slide along his lower lip, teasingly. He parted his lips and she slid her tongue into his mouth and along his tongue.

"Well, looky here, way to go baby bro." Merle's voice cut through their lust ridden kiss and broke them apart. "I would'a thought those panties would be too tight to get in."

His snide comment set Beth off and she shot him a glare. "No Merle, your heads to big to even consider fittin' in them." She heard Daryl snicker and felt a smile ghost her features.

Merle raised an eyebrow at her statement, "Daryl, you better put yer whore in her place." His eyes didn't leave Beths.

She proceeded to lunge at Merle but Daryl arms had wound around her waist and pulled her back. "Let's get ya home," he whispered in her ear. "He ain't worth it."

Beth stopped wiggling in his arms and he let her up. She walked over towards Merle and glared up at him. "When will ya stop being jealous of your brother?"

"I dont know what you are talkin' about, Princess." He mumbled, looking down at her.

Beth chuckled before she walked towards the door, "It's obvious." She didnt give him a chance to say much more before she opened the door and walked out, not even waiting to see if Daryl followed her. She just wanted out of there.

Daryl watched Beth with admiration as she left his brother standing there baffled. He glared up at his brother. "Yer an ass, y'know that?"

Merle shrugged and walked outta the living room into the kitchen to grab a beer. Daryl threw open the front door and walked out after her. "Beth.." He tentatively called out.

She was leaning up against his ford pickup truck, playing with the edge of her dress, a way too short dress for Daryl's pants to handle. "Has he always been like this?" She looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"Since the day Pa could get his influence on 'im." He shrugged and reached past Beth, since she had planted herself right in front of the driver door. He stuck the key in the car door, dangerously close to her.

She looked up at him and her breath caught. The sexual tension from earlier was still there, thick in the air between them. She Shimmied out of his reach and walked over to the passenger side. "Yer daddy that bad?"

He scoffed at her as he jumped in the cab of the truck, and unlocked her door. As she climbed up in the car, he said. "my old man was worse than Merle."

She saw the demons flash behind his eyes and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry."

Daryl didn't mean to let his emotions show but it just kind of happened. His pa had been majority of the scars on his body. Ones he may never get rid of. He eyed Beth of the corner of his eye and sighed. "Ain't yer fault. Don't worry about it." He didnt need her taking pity on him. His past was his, and his alone. He didn't even bring it up with Merle.

Beth didn't say much more, she didn't know what to say. She understood in a way, how it felt to dwell on the past or bring it up. She reached forward and messed with the radio, flipping through different stations before it landed on an old contry station. Dolly parton was singing "In the Pines" and She couldn't resist singing along to it.

He looked over at her, regarding her as she sang. "Where'd ya learn to sing like that?"

She stopped singing and smiled at him. "I've sang since the age of 4. I guess I learned from myself. As I sang, I just knew where to improve and what to do." she sighed to herself thinking back on when her mother was alive. "And ya could say my Ma had a thing or two to do about it. She sang all the time, and she told me with a voice like mine, I should never give it up, for anythin'."

They pulled up out front of the bar, and put the truck in park. He looked over at Beth and saw the shine in her eyes. "She's right, y'know?" Daryl opened the door of his truck and got out.

Beth looked over at him, alittle caught off by what he said. "Hmm?" She asked even though she had heard him clearly.

Daryl nervously bit at his thumbnail. "Yer voice. It's a nice one." He internally scolded himself for that response. =Get Yerself together, Daryl.

Beth giggled softly as she exited the Truck. She made her way around to stand before him. "Yer somethin' else, Daryl Dixon." Beth leaned up and pecked him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you." With that she turned and walked towards her car.

Daryl watched her leave, her lips still a ghost against his cheek. He chuckled thinking of all the people he could get caught up in, he chooses her.

* * *

><p>Beth watched from her rear-view mirror as Daryl finally took off, leaving a dust trail in his exit. There was definitely something about Daryl Dixon that she couldn't quite figure out. She put the car in drive and headed home, well her sister's home. A ringing noise came from the car speakers and she pressed the answer button on her steering wheel. "Hello?"<p>

"Bethy?" Her father's tentative voice rang through the speakers. She hadn't visited much since she had been back home so it didn't surprise her, that her daddy had answered like that.

"Hey Daddy, What's up?" she asked as she made a left turn.

"Sarah was wonderin' if you wanted to come over for dinner, tonight." Her father remarried after he lost Annette, Beth's mother. Sarah was a nice woman, she just wasn't Beth nor Maggie's ma. It also didn't help that the woman was 15 years younger than Hershel.

Beth smiled, "Sure thing, Daddy. What time and is Maggie and Glenn comin'?"

"Sarah is gonna start cookin' at 5. And yes, I called them before you." There was a pregnant pause. "Maggie saw the letter you got." He finally said. Beth couldn't be mad at Maggie. She had practically left it for anyone to find, but that didn't hide the fact that she was upset everyone knew.

She sighed softly. "Daddy, I don't wanna talk about it right now."

Hershel was quiet for a moment. "Fine, baby girl, but when you feel like it, I'm here for ya. We all are."

Beth appreciated everything her family was doing for her, it brought back her faded hope. "Thank you, Daddy." She pulled into the parking lot of her sister's apartment building. "I'm gonna let ya go. I just pulled up outside Maggie's Apartment. Bye, Daddy, Love you."

Hershel said his goodbye and sent his love her way and she excited the car. She had to brace the sister interrogation and she didn't see it going very good.

* * *

><p>Daryl's mind kept drifting to Beth as he cleaned the same spot on the bar counter top over and over again. He couldn't place his thumb on her. From her emotions to her story to that beautiful smile of hers. He couldn't stop himself from grinning slightly.<p>

"What's got you all happy?" Carol came up and grabbed a pitcher of beer from the counter, a knowing smile etching her features. Bed buddy or not, Carol was still one of his good friends. She could usually read him like a book. And he could read her by her cover page, usually bruised and mangled. But no matter how many times he threatened Ed, it just made matters worst. Him and Merle even went over to his place one day and roughened him up. It did no good, just resulted in Carol showing up in an arm cast.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I ain't no happier than I usually am."

"Come on, Daryl, You have been staring off into happy oblivion and scrubbing the same spot for 20 minutes now." She walked over to a table and filled their beer glasses before returning. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love."

Daryl didn't miss the hurt flash behind her eyes but like the good friend, She hid it as soon as it showed. "I ain't in love." he said gruffly "Now get back to work. I don't pay you to get ta know me."

She chuckled softly. "Oh trust me, I already know you." with that she sauntered off.

He rolled his eyes and made his way down the bar with his rag. The doors flew open and in walked Martinez, one of the top Drug lords in all of Georgia. Actually rumored to make most of his dealings with the Governor and Merle. Well, that wasn't a rumor, that was a fact. Daryl threw his rag down and walked over to Martinez, crossing his arms over his chest. "We don't serve yer kind here, and you know that."

Martinez laughed at Daryl, "I'm not here for your stale beer. " He pushed Daryl harshly but he kept his ground. "Your brother. Where is he?"

Daryl mentally cursed his brother. "I dunno. I ain't my brother's keeper." He spat back at him.

Martinez pulled out a knife and twirled it in his fingers, looking down at it. "Well, you're about to become his replacement." Two of Martinez men grabbed Daryl, while Martinez pressed his knife against his throat. "You see, your brother stole some expensive..." he paused for a moment. "Merchandise of mine, and I need some compensation." He grinned wide.

Daryl spat in his face, before feeling the knife cut ever so lightly into the skin of his throat. "Why don't ya call it what it is? Drugs?"

Wiping the spit from his face, Martinez pulled back and with a swipe of his arm, the men threw Daryl to the ground. "You see that shit stain of a brother, you tell him he owes me twenty grand." With that he left.

He got off the ground and grabbed at his throat. "Asshole." he said as he pulled back and glanced at the red staining his hand. He didn't have the patience or time to deal with this shit right now. What was he going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So slowly introducing characters. I actually just had this idea kinda agree with my head, even though its been done before, I like the idea of Martinez being a Drug Lord. It sounds fun. Anyways Happy New Year and lots o' Love!**


End file.
